


ridiculous sentence prompts #2

by dogf1ght



Series: ridiculous sentence prompts [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, horny hormonal teenagers tryina get it on, while one of their little sisters walks in on them from time to time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ridiculous sentence prompts #2

pete’s sister shrieks, clamping her small hands over her big, brown eyes. pete’s head immediately shoots up, blocking patrick’s mostly naked body with his own clothed one.

 

“what’re you doing in here?” he tries to whisper-shout behind gritted teeth. the last thing he wants is to get yelled at by his mom for yelling at his sister, or her finding out he 1) had a friend over without telling her and 2) was gay and 3) was trying to have sex, in her house.

 

she takes one good look at pete’s red-with-anger face before she bursts into tears. “i-i heard no-oises a-and i got-t sc-a-ared”

 

pete swallows the spit that’s collected in his mouth and tries to remain calm in the face of his sibling. “oh…” he scrambles on what to say next. “just, i’m fine, just dropped a few things. just, stay downstairs, okay?” 

 

she begins backing out of the room instead of walking out, a sure sign that she’s not okay with the situation and is going to relay all the information she’d gathered to give to their mother.

 

pete scrambles to make her listen, make her feel safe. “it’ll be okay, alright? nothing’s wrong, everything's going to be fine,” she nods, sincerely, and walks out of the room to go tend to her neglected tea party. 

 

pete mumbles obscenities as he looks back at patrick, who’s still spread out on his bed. his pale face is flushed, his dick is still hard, and he’s panting like a dog after a long run.

 

pete weakly smiles at him as patrick looks between the still-open door and his boyfriend. 

 

“pete, you’re little fucking sister is here? and you tried to fucking have sex with me? are you fucking kidding me?” patrick’s the one whisper-shouting between gritted teeth now. 

 

pete’s heart is pounding, knowing he narrowly avoided a whole lot of deep shit by comforting his sister. 

 

he looks up and down patrick’s nearly naked body before swallowing his spit again. “before you say anything else, i’m going to need you to put on some pants.” 

 

patrick softens, looking around the room to find his jeans. he sighs when he does. “yeah, i guess the mood is ruined now, isn’t it?” 

  
pete nods, handing the other boy his shirt.  _ every time, _ he thinks after patrick puts on his hat.  _ every fucking time. _


End file.
